The Gamer of the dead
by A Winged Fox
Summary: Takashi didn't ask for this power but how will it help him survive in this new world. Sure his power has it's perks but comes with the cost of his sanity. Let's hope Takashi was good at games.


Harro once again. Yes it has been a while... What's that? You wont to know about my other stories? Well the thing about that is I just access to writing again now that I have a job /3 so my posting schedule will be sporadic. Don't worry they aren't dead, it's just I have to wait for a flash of inspiration or the story will start to suck, kinda like my latest chapter in TFH.

Anyway~ Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the Dead, but I do own this Fanfic, SO LET THE FANSERVICE BEGIN!...eventually

**XXX**

"Hurry Takashi!"

People's screams of terror echoed around us, yet I clearly heard her terrified voice. We ran across the rooftop up to the observation deck. We sprinted up the steps when one of them grabbed her. I rushed towards her only to be pulled backwards. I watched in terror as she was torn apart by them.

"REI!" I screamed out before something pushed me forward. I fell down the stairs into their waiting arms. I tried to break free but their insane strength held me down. I could feel their rancid hot breath on my neck when suddenly.

"Sup, Kumuro. Skipping again?" A voice called out. I shot up when I heard the voice and looked around startled. My eyes looked onto someone standing over me.

"What do you want Morita?" I questioned with a yawn.

"You didn't sleep well either? There was no way I could stay cooped up in a classroom all day." He said with a small smirk as I stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. "So I hear you got turned down by some chick and she started going out with Igou."

I stared off into the city as I thought for a second. "Hisashi said...Rei wanted to stay behind."

"Really, that chick must be ditzy then."

"Whatever. Igou is good seems like a good guy. He's good looking, got good grades and is athletic. He is pretty much set."

"Well...Yeah..Er" Morito stammered as he tried to find a retort. I shot him a small smile.

"I'm gonna go take a nap on the roof."

"Zat so? I'm gonna go hide out at the dorms. See ya later." He gave a small wave and started walking down the hall.

As he left I frowned as I looked above his head.

**Lvl:2 Ken Morita**

It started a few days ago that I started seeing these kind of things above people's head. As I started walking I looked up and saw my own name.

**The Gamer**

**Lvl:4 Takashi Komuro**

'_I wonder why I have that __**Gamer**_ _title, and no one else does.'_ Takashi thought as he sighed and shook his head. '_How did my life turn into a game?'_

**Ping**

"These have been popping up a lot more recently as well." He said out loud as he stared at the blue floating rectangular box. "Its some kind of alert, something right out of a game. Even though this is reality, I live with Alert Windows like this every day."

**A quest has been created.**

Takashi scratched his head as he pressed the arrow to continue.

**Quest Alert**

**Starting Quest: Gamer's Escape!**

**The Gamer is advised to find a group of reliable comrades. Escape with said comrades safely.**

**Completion Award: Exp 500.**

**Exp 200 for each Survivor alive.**

**Increased Respect &amp; Closeness with Survivor**

**Completion Failure: Inability to form Parties**

**Decreased trust with all relationships.**

**[Yes] [No]**

Takashi read the message another time before sighing. "I just can't get used to this. Since Parties are essential in games it would really suck in the long run if I screw this up." He reasoned as he pressed **[Yes]**.

Suddenly a scream rang out from the gates. Takashi leaned forward trying to get a better view. As soon as it came into focus he saw a teacher getting bit by some guy at the gate.

**Ping**

Takashi quietly cursed under his breath as he read the new message.

**A skill has been created through a special act.**

**Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information, 'Observe', has been created.**

**Due to extreme concentration on a far off object a skill to focus on far-off object, 'Zoom', has been created.**

Takashi stared at the screen and tilted his head. "I got two new skills? Why did it have to be something like those two." He sighed before he remembered what he was doing. "How do I activate skills?" He thought for a moment before sighing.

"Please let this work. **Zoom**" He said as his vision suddenly swirled inwards and looked at the gate as if it were through binoculars. "Woah! This is freaking awesome! **Observe**" Suddenly names and levels appeared above everyone's head. He only focused on two though.

**Jin Teshima Lv.14**

**HP:1500(1250) MP:75**

**Zombie Lv.8**

**HP:800(800) MP:50**

Takashi stared in shock as he saw a small box under Tashima-sensei's name that had a small vial of poison in it. He noticed that his health was also dropping quickly until it finally reached Zero. Takashi stared in horror as the status blurred for a second and changed to.

**Zombie Lv.14**

**HP:1800(1800) MP:50**

He then saw the newly turned zombie bite another Teacher as the cycle repeated itself. Takshi stood there for a few seconds before he remembered his quest and suddenly gasped in realization.

Takashi ran through the school as he headed to a classroom. '_That dream earlier… I won't let it come true._' He sprinted down the hallway as he saw the classroom he wanted. '_It can't come true.' _He thought as he threw the door open.

"Komuro! Not only are you cutting class but you're also interrupting!" The teacher shouted as Takashi kept walking. He stopped in front of a desk.

"Rei, we're leaving." He said as he stared down at his old childhood friend.

**Rei Miyamoto Lv. 3**

"Huh?" She asked as Takashi grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "What are you doing?! I'm in the middle of class!"

"I don't care, let's go." Takashi calmly stated as he kept pulling her.

"What are you doing Komuro!?" Someone in the class shouted out. Others in the class made small jokes about confessions and others stared at Takashi concerned.

"Takashi. What are you doing with Rei!?" Someone said as they grabbed his arm. Takashi looked over and saw his friend.

**Hisashi Igou Lv.16**

'_Holy Shit' _Takashi thought for a second before he whispered to Hisashi.

"Someone just died at the gate." Hisashi stopped and looked at Takashi seriously.

"Are you joking?"

"Why would I gain by make that up?" Takashi asked rhetorically. Rei had enough and suddenly yanked her arm back.

"Dont keep your explanation from me! I want to-" Takashi slapped her stopping her rant.

"It's fine. Just listen to me if you want to live!" He shouted as he pulled her out of the classroom with Hisashi following. "Something bad happened at the front gate. If you want to stay alive we have to run away." He explained as they ran through the building.

"Something happened at the gate...That's **it?!**" Rei questioned making Takashi look back at her.

"Some Teachers went to check it out...now those teachers are dead."

"Do you expect me to believe such a ridiculous lie?!"

"Fine then, go and get yourself killed." Takashi said coldly as he kept running. Rei looked surprised by his response and was about to reply when Hisashi spoke up.

"Wait a second. Let's get some weapons." He said as he pulled out a bat and a broom handle. "If Takashi's story is true then we need some defense."

"What about you?" Takashi asked as he heard noises coming toward them.

"I have a black belt in Karate so I should be fine. In any case, let's get out of school. I'm worried about my family."

"First of all we need to call the police! My dad is a detective so he should come right away." Rei shouted at Takashi. Takashi rolled his eyes and handed her his phone.

"Knock yourself out." They waited a few seconds as Rei called.

"No way…" Rei said shakily as Takashi sighed.

"What's the matter?" Hisashi asked, coming to the same thought.

"I got an automated response, A lot of people must be calling." Rei said as she started shaking.

"Of course they did, this can't only be happening here." Takashi said, instantly getting their attention. "Lets get up to the roof so that way we can-" The intercom suddenly came on.

"**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS!**

**AT THE PRESENT TIME, THERE IS A VIOLENT STRUGGLE OCCURRING ON THE PREMISES.**

**STUDENTS, STAY WITH YOUR TEACHERS AND FOLLOW THEIR INSTRUCTIONS.**

**REPEAT, AT THE PRESENT TIME THERE IS A VIOLENT STRUGGLE ON THE…**

**GAAAAAAHHH!**

**HELP ME! STOP! AAAHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME I'M GOING TO DIE! GWAAH!"**

Takashi turned to his friends. "Go up to the rooftop and don't stop for anyone!." He said as he sprinted off into the other direction. '_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap, what the fuck am I doing!?'_ He shouted internally as he let his body carry him through the school.

Hisashi recovered from the shock a little later and grabbed Rei. "Come on let's get going." He said as he started to pull her.

"Why?! We can take some more people with-" A thud resonated in the school and as if a signal all the students and teachers started panicking trying to escape. Rei stared in horror as she saw students trampling other students just to try to get away themselves. Hisashi managed to get her moving just as the undead started to attack people on that floor.

"Why are we going to the roof?!" Rei shouted as she ran behind Hisashi.

"The exits are going to be crowded with people trying to get out. The only way we have a chance to get out of here is to wait for some of the commotion to die down."

Rei stared at the ground in anger until she saw someone standing in front of them. "Wakisaka-Sensei? What is he doing?" Rei asked as he walked over to him. Hisashi watched as Takashi's words echoed in his mind. '_**Don't stop for anyone**__!'_

"Rei Wait!" He shouted as she walked up to the teacher.

"Don't worry Hisashi, i'm sure its ok." She said with a smile as the undead teacher shuffled towards her. She looked up in fear as she saw blood leaking from his eyes and nose. She backed away swinging the broom handle wildly. "Don't! Stay away! Don't look down on the Bojutsu club!" She shouted as she impaled the handle into his chest.

The teacher stopped for a second before he growled and threw her against a wall.

"I-I pierced his heart. Why is he still moving!?" Rei shouted as Hisashi grabbed him from behind.

"Rei! Pull it out now!" Rei pulled it out and looked at Hisashi thankfully.

Be careful Hisashi." Rei said as she saw the undead struggle to escape the grip.

"Don't worry Rei, I was fast enough to- ?!" He stopped as he noticed that the person's head he was holding rotated inhumanly and opened his jaws. "Wh-How is he… this strong!?" Hisashi shouted as she tried to stop the man's head.

The Jaws clamped down on his arm and Hisashi screamed in pain.

"Hisashi!" Rei shouted in fear as she started to beat the man with the broomstick.

"Rei! Hit his head!" Hisashi shouted in pain. Rei backed away for a second before she dropped to her knees, shaking her head.

"I can't!" She said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I can!" Takashi shouted as he sprinted down the hallway until he was next to Hisashi. He pulled the bat back and swung forward hard. The swing connected and threw the man against the wall crushing his skull.

**Gained 325 Experience**

**Ping**

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

**A skill to deliver a strong blow, 'Power Strike', has been created.**

**A skill to utilize Blunt weapons freely, 'Blunt Weapon Mastery', has been created.**

**Your level has increased by 1.**

Takashi quickly closed all of the screens and helped Hisashi up. "Are you okay?" He asked as he saw the bite on his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, it was only a wound. He didn't bite anything vital." He said as he ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound.

Takashi looked over at Rei who was shaking and noticed he was looking at her. She picked herself up and ran into Hisashi.

"I'm so glad you are okay Hisashi!." She said as she grabbed onto his arm and shot a glance at Takashi who was already walking up the stairs. "Where have you been?" She asked angrily and he just pointed to the strap of the backpack he was wearing.

"There is someone in our class who always prepared for a zombie attack. Ironically, I saw he trampled by the door so I grabbed his stuff." She said as he made his way to the roof.

"So you are gathering supplies for?" Hisashi said as he started following him.

"We don't know how long this is going to last so I want to make sure I am prepared."

"So you just stole it from him!?" Rei asked in disgust. Takashi turned on her with a heated glare.

"He was dead! I'm not going to let this stuff go to waste." He said angrily before an alert popped up.

**Skill [Gamer's Calm] activated**

Takashi instantly felt his mind clear and any anger he had disappeared. "Besides, what were you guys doing? I thought I told you not to stop for anyone." He said as Rei flinched before glaring back at him.

"I don't have to listen to you! You aren't anyone important!" She shouted back as they walked onto the roof. Her anger quickly turned to shock as she saw the city in flames. "W-what is this?

Takashi looked over the city and narrowed his eyes. "This is the new world." He said as Hisashi looked at him noticing a small smirk.

Hisashi was about to ask him what he was smiling about when helicopters flew overhead.

"Isn't that the Self-defense force? Maybe they can help us!" Rei said as she started waving her arms to catch their attention.

"There is no point in asking them, besides they have that to deal with right now." Takashi said as he pointed toward the flaming city.

"I'm starting to think that you don't want to get rescued Takashi." Hisashi said with narrowed eyes. "All you've done is put down Rei's ideas and not done anything to help us escape."

"And who's idea was it to get to the rooftop?" Takashi paused before he held up a finger. "One point Takashi." Hisashi glared at him before noticing the increasing number of people on the roof.

"Well what are we going to do now? The rooftop is already crawling with them." Hisashi said as he gripped his arm in pain.

Takashi looked around for a second before taking a step back.

Rei looked at him concerned. "Takashi are you o-" She started to ask but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"Let's do this." He said before taking off in a sprint. "Leeeeeroy Jenkins!" He shouted as he continually used **Power Smash** to quickly dispose of the zombies in their path.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." Rei rolled her eyes as she helped Hisashi push zombies away. The group quickly made it to the stairs with Takashi in the lead and Rei in the rear. Rei almost made it up the stairs when she noticed one following her up.

'_Takashi can't be the only one who are able to kill these right?' _She thought smugly as she thrusted her makeshift spear at the zombie's head, only to lose her footing and impale his chest. The zombie turned its body yanking the spear out of her hands and then used it to throw her against the wall.

"H-H- TAKASHI!" Rei shouted in terror as she saw the zombie approach her. Hisashi moved to help her but froze when she shouted Takashi's name.

Takashi on the other hand, leapt over Hisashi and charged **Power Strike** before dropping it on the zombie's head. "My kill." He said before he helped Rei up the stairs.

**Ping**

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

**Would you like to name it "My kill"?**

Takashi looked at the screen blankly before whispering "No, name the skill… Smash"

**New skill "Smash" Has been created.**

Takashi looked around before he saw a bunch of furniture lying around with tape on a table. He looked at the furniture, then back to the opening in the stairs they went through...then back at the furniture.

"Yeah I'm thinking the same thing Takashi, lets make a barricade." Hisashi said with a small smile.

"Uhhh yeah, that's totally what I was thinking." Takashi lied giving his friend a thumbs up before helping him seal up the opening.

After the barricade had been made they sat down against the wall drinking some bottle water Rei had found while they were building.

**Ping**

**A new skill has been made through special actions.**

**A skill "Crafting" has been made.**

Takashi stared at the screen before mentally fistpumping. '_Hmmm I sure killed a bunch of those things. I wonder how I check everything._' He thought before shrugging to himself. '_Since I can activate everything else with a voice command why not.'_ "Status Page" He whispered. A blue menu popped up with his stats.

'_I'm so glad only I can see this.'_ He looked over the page and saw that he had leveled up three times on the run over. He looked over at the stats as read them all off to himself.

**[The Gamer]**

**Takashi Komuro**

**Level: LV 8**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 200/20**

**STR: 13**

**VIT:12**

**DEX:10**

**INT: 9**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 7**

**POINT: 20**

**MONEY: $25**

'_Why is my mana so low?' _He thought before he remembered the multiple **Power Smash**'s. '_Well since it uses MP to use skills, what is my MP recovery rate?' _He pressed MP and another window opened up.

**Mana Recovery: 1 Min 2**

He sweatdropped as he read that. '_It's only 2 per minute. which means I have to wait an hour before its full. Now for my stats. My strength is the highest with vitality right below it, so those should be good for now. Wisdom and Luck seem to be my lowest but right now I need to escape from school. I can grind points to upgrade my Intelligence and Wisdom later.' _He stared at the screen a bit more as Hisashi and Rei were having a very heated argument.

Takashi decided that he needed to make sure his accuracy was okay since he really didn't want to miss a hit and potentially get bit. He put 5 points into his Dexterity before dumping the rest into his Luck, bringing his Dexterity up to 15 and his Luck up to 22. '_Since I need to get survivors to get extra experience maybe my luck will bring me more.'_ He thought with a small smile.

He shot a glance over to Rei and Hisashi to make sure they weren't watching him before he whispered again. "Inventory" His Stats disappeared before a page with a picture of himself opened. I showed everything he was wearing...even a detailed picture of his underwear. He filed that information away before getting an idea. He lifted his bat up and slowly pushed it into the page.

'_HOLY SHIT!'_ He thought as he saw a small icon of the bat in a small square before reaching in and pulling it back out. He smiled widely as he put the bat back into his Inventory and his backpack as well. '_Now then, what about my skills?' _He closed the page and suddenly had a bad feeling.

**Ping**

**A skill has been created through a special action**

**The skill "Ominous Feeling" has been created.**

Takashi sighed and closed the window and another one quickly appeared.

**Ping**

**You have an Ominous Feeling [LOOK TO YOUR LEFT IDIOT]**

Takashi closed the window and dropped his jaw at what he saw. Hisashi … no Zombie Hisashi stood up and started walking towards a crying Rei who was about to hug him. Takashi mentally cursed before pulling Rei back and started charging energy to this fist.

"God Dammit!" He shouted as a blast of energy came out of his hand and hit Zombie Hisashi dead in the face. Takashi stared in shock as the words **CRITICAL** hovered above the Zombie's head before disappearing slowly after the zombie died.

**Ping**

**A new skill "Energy Bolt" has been created**

Takashi looked down at his hand before he was knocked to the ground from a slap. He stared up at Rei who had her hand extended.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted angrily at him. "He was alive! He could have gotten a second chance!"

Takashi who was, to himself, surprisingly calm replied. "I'm God...there are no second chances." He said coldly making her stare at him blankly.

"Why?" She asked ignoring the previous comment.

"Why?" She asked again when she got no comment.

"...Why!?" She asked forcefully.

"He was a Zombie Rei, he was going to bite you and turn you as well." Takashi explained to her as he stood up. Rei however merely wrapped her arms around herself and started crying while she stared at Hisashi's headless body.

"I would have let him bite me so I could be a monster with him rather than see him die!" She sobbed out.

"I don't think he would have wanted that Rei." Takashi said trying to comfort her.

"How would you know Takashi?" She said with hate. "I know. You hated him didn't you. You hated him because he was going out with me and you weren't. You were just jealous of him. That's why you killed him isn't it? IS IT Takashit!?" She said louder and louder until she shouted the last part. Takashi clenched his teeth in frustration as his skill refused to let him become anger, though Takashi decided that he had enough of her.

" . ." He said with each word gaining more and more rage in it. Rei had never heard Takashi use that much hate in anything especially since he was the comedic person in the group. She had now realized her mistake… much later than she should have.

"I liked you, I always have. When we sat in the classroom alone, I always wanted to hold you...to be with you but I can't… We grew up together, made a promise!" He stopped taking a deep breath before changing the direction of the conversation. "I wanted to date you but you liked Hisashi and I knew he liked you too. I was fine with it because I knew he would take care of you so I started distancing myself from you more and more." Rei just sobbed quietly and looked at the ground.

"Were you ever going to ask me out?" She said between sobs. "I was at one point." She looked up at his statement as if asking for him to clarify. "Remember when I asked you why you got held back? I saw you were hurt and I wanted to be there for you. I was going to tell you everything. But…" Takashi looked at the ground not finishing his sentence.

"I said you wouldn't understand…" Rei said while tears fell from her eyes as she replayed that day in her head.

"You broke my heart that day Rei...You never even gave me a chance…" Takashi picked up while Rei continued to cry.

"Takashi… Do you still like me?" She asked hopeful.

"That day...I crushed everything but our friendship." Takashi said coldly. She looked at him and the moment he said those words, she knew it was true. There was a gap there that she couldn't cross. She was about to start crying again when he continued. "Even still, somewhere deep inside I still like you. I hate myself for it." He said shocking her. "Even though I tried to crush it, the feeling still remains there."

Rei felt horrible as she thought back over the years and the pain he must have felt.

"If you loved me then?"

"A good friend once told me that 'If you love something let it go, if it loves you it will come back.' I let you go Rei." Takashi smiled hollowly. "He was my best friend, he even came to tell me when you guys started kissing. It was all I could to cheer him on." Her eyes widened when he said best friend.

"Rei…" He said as tears fell from her face. It was all her fault he felt so much pain. "I will always be your friend, but after all that's happened I don't think that you can be anything more than that." He said with lifeless eyes. When she stopped crying he walked over to the stairs. "Takashi where are you going?

"I don't want to bother you so, I'm gonna go see if I can help anyone else in the school and take as many of those bastards with me as I can." He said as he started to climb over the barricade.

"Don't be crazy, you can't save everyone in school." She said as she ran up to him. "Wait...wait...Takashi don't go!" She grabbed his arm as tight as she could between her breast as she started crying scared of losing him as well. "Don't you leave me to." Takashi paused for a second before climbing down.

Takashi slowly climbed down and she immediately hugged him crying into his chest. She thought back to Hisashi and apologized as she hugged Takashi tighter. Takashi just placed a hand on her head while staring into the distance. '_I swear I will always love you Takashi, and I will get you to love me as well.'_

Takashi looked toward the horizon and wondered how their lives were going to be now.

"_**This skill… it changed my life and i'll use it to protect everybody...no matter what." **_

XXX

**Hey there Guy's and Gal's...and Zombies. That was the first chapter of Gamer of the Dead. I know it was pretty generic but that is how most first Chapter's are.**

**I haven't decided on if I want a harem yet but there will definitely will be so TakaxSa? 3**

**[The Gamer]**

**Takashi Komuro**

**Level: LV 8**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 200/20**

**STR: 13**

**VIT: 12**

**DEX: 15**

**INT: 9**

**WIS: 6**

**LUK: 22**

**POINT: 0**

**MONEY: $25**

**NEXT TIME: God of the Dead.**


End file.
